


Make Me Want You (Joshler Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Top - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them have been the best of friends since the second grade. When Josh came to Tyler's school then, everyone made fun of him, but Tyler was the only nice one. He even shared his animal crackers, which of course in the second grade is a big deal. Ever since then, the two of them had been inseparable, but will things change between them once Josh finally decides to tell Tyler how he feels about him? Will they still be friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Want You (Joshler Oneshot)

Tyler and Josh are in senior year of high school. So far, their senior year had been all they had expected, and then some. They felt like they had the world and hoped the rest of the year would be this great. I mean, they got invited to a popular kid's party! How cool is that?

That was always something each of them hoped would happen in their high school years.

The two of them have been the best of friends since the second grade. When Josh came to Tyler's school then, everyone made fun of him, but Tyler was the only nice one. He even shared his animal crackers, which of course in the second grade is a big deal. Ever since then, the two of them had been inseparable. They always played together, sat together, ate together, and did just about everything else together. Nothing seemed to have changed as the years went on.

Before they knew it, the two of them had entered middle school. As terrified as they were, they decided that it wasn't bad at all and soon became quite popular in their grade. They seemed to be living the good life! All wasn't great though. As the two of them entered eighth grade, Josh's mother was struck by breast cancer that sadly cut her life short just a few months afterwards. Josh was devastated, as any normal child would be. His grades started dropping, his attitude changed, and the fact that his dad became abusive sure didn't help. Josh seemed to be at his breaking point...

But, just as he always had, Tyler was there when Josh always needed him. He'd hold him while he cried, stay up on the phone with him endless nights in a row, and protected him from his father, even taking a few blows here and there. But Tyler didn't mind. He didn't mind one bit. He'd do anything - anything - to protect his best friend.

Josh was always so strong in Tyler's eyes, even in his darkest moments. In a way, I guess you could say that Tyler looked up to Josh. He had always thought he was the "coolest guy he'd ever met". He never ceased to let Josh know that either. Tyler was always so thoughtful and caring, and if Josh was ever down, he'd pick him right back up.

And that's why Josh loved Tyler. Josh loved Tyler with all of his heart, but he'd never dare tell Tyler, for the fear of losing him. If he lost Tyler, he'd have nothing. He couldn't even bear the thought of having no one, so Josh just kept his feelings to himself. He kept them to himself as much as he could, is a better thing to say. He'd often catch himself staring at Tyler when they were at his house studying, sleeping over, or just plain hanging out. If Tyler had ever caught him staring, he never seemed to mind, whereas Josh's face always turned a bright red, which made Tyler laugh a little. Then Josh would laugh and eventually they'd both be on the floor laughing, then completely blowing off whatever they were doing. This always happened.

But, like before, Josh always noticed when Tyler caught him staring, but didn't seem to care. That's the thing - Tyler didn't care. He actually liked it. He'd give him a small smile or put his hand on his knee or shoulder. Josh felt like he could explode from the sensations that he felt when Tyler did this. He'd chuckle nervously, but Tyler just gave him a small smile again.

"Maybe Tyler did feel the same," Josh always wondered.

He couldn't though. They've been best friends forever. There's no way in hell Josh would risk putting their friendship, well, at risk. He wouldn't dare do a thing like that. But with all of these thoughts in his head, he didn't know if he could ignore them for much longer. He'd try dropping hints to Tyler whenever he got the chance, and it Tyler ever got them, he never showed. To be honest, it frustrated Josh a little.

But he wouldn't give up.

He never did. As junior year rolled around, they hung out more, did more things, and had more times where it was just the two of them. Josh branched out a little more each time they were by themselves, but nothing that he considered "too far". He didn't want to creep Tyler out or anything like that. When Tyler would say something funny that would make Josh die of laughter, Josh would always - and I mean always - put his hand on Tyler's thigh. Josh hoped Tyler felt the things he felt when Tyler always did that to him years back. As his laughter died down, he'd slowly remove his hand, and Tyler being Tyler, wouldn't show any emotion. Josh could never read him.

But that's not where Josh stopped. Whenever they were hanging out at either of their houses and would be sitting near each other, Josh would pretend to move and "accidently" brush or put his hand on top of Tyler's, just to feel that electricity he craved. He started to not care if Tyler never showed any emotion. He was in love with his best friend and was at the point where he'd do anything to express it.

Even if it meant actually telling Tyler.

Josh spent days trying to figure out when the right time to tell Tyler was. A Friday after school? No. That wouldn't work. That way, Tyler could just run away if need be to get away. How about like a Wednesday or something? If Josh told him during school, Tyler wouldn't leave. He'd never skip school. But he could totally ignore Josh, and besides, there wasn't any place he could get Tyler alone, besides the bathroom, which is totally romantic. Josh finally decided on the second day of Spring Break. He'd say he was busy the day after they got out so he could stay home all day and plan everything out. He'd figure out the perfect things to say, the perfect things to do, etc. Everything had to be perfect. The second day of Spring Break, he'd call Tyler and ask him to come over because his dad would be on a single's cruise, which was very true. He'd say he didn't want to alone and bored, and Tyler being Tyler, would never deny an opportunity to hang out with his best friend.

As the minutes, hours, and days passed, the feeling in Josh's stomach grew more intense as the first day of Spring Break began. He knew he was going to do this, despite all of the times he tried to talk himself out of it, and it had to be exactly according to plan. Once he woke up that day, he shot out of bed, grabbed his notebook, then read over everything he had written to say to Tyler. He picked out an outfit for the next day too. He needed to look good for Tyler. He needed to impress him. The rest of the day seemed to go by incredibly slow. Josh even took more than a few naps to try and pass the time, but every time he'd wake up, it seemed like only an hour, if that, had passed.

Josh spent the whole day moping around the house, bored, nervous, scared, and well, terrified. As he crawled into bed that night, his mind filled with all of the scenarios of how the next day could go horribly wrong. He thought about how Tyler could totally walk out on him, he thought about how he could yell at him, and he thought about how Tyler could think all of this was incredibly pointless, stupid, and a waste of time. But worst of all, he thought about how Tyler maybe didn't feel the same. He cringed at the thought of it, then decided to try and sleep so maybe his mind would be at ease.

As he awoke the next morning to his alarm blaring, he groaned, then sat up in bed. He knew today was the day. Everything had to be perfect. He got up, grabbed his outfit he had laid out the day before, went into the bathroom, then brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and changed. He even sprayed a little cologne too. As soon as he thought he looked presentable, Josh rushed downstairs and grabbed his cell from the kitchen counter. As he unlocked it, there was a text from Tyler, asking if he wanted to hang out. Josh chuckled to himself, then texted back, saying that he was just about to text him the same thing, so he should come over. Tyler responded back within seconds, saying he'd be there in a few. Josh let out a sigh of relief, then ran to the bathroom again and made sure he still looked ok. As he was walking down the stairs again, a knock startled him out of his thinking. Josh took a deep breath, then ran to the door an opened it.

Tyler was standing there with a big smile on his face.

Josh couldn't help but smile too, so he ushered Tyler inside and closed the door behind them. Josh tried to hide his nerves from Tyler as well as he could, which seemed to work, because the two of them were having a great time together. They laughed, shared stories, played video games, watched tv, and had lunch all within just a few hours. Josh had almost forgotten what he originally wanted to do in the first place.

Almost.

As supper time rolled around, Josh decided that it was now or never, so he quietly asked if he could talk to Tyler. Tyler, of course, said yes with a smile. After a little bit of awkward silence, Josh finally spoke, and when he started, he couldn't stop.

"Tyler, I can't hide this any longer, ok? I've got to let you know. I need you to know how I feel about you. Sure, I love you in the best friend kind of way, but Ty, I think I actually love you. I have for a long time. I never wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to think I was weird and I sure didn't want you to just walk out of my life forever. If I lost you, I'd have no one and honestly, I don't know what would happen to me. Tyler, I love you with all of my heart and I really hope you don't think I'm insane or anything like that. Please," were Josh's exact words.

Even though it didn't flow as nicely as Josh had hoped, he still thought it got the job done. The two of them sat there in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever, to Josh anyway. To Tyler, it seemed like a normal couple of minutes. Josh feared what Tyler would say, but as Tyler stood up and walked closer to Josh, his breathing returned to normal as their lips touched.

"So, I'm assuming you feel the same?" Josh still remembers his stupid question.

"Yes," Tyler giggled, which Josh also vividly remembered.

The rest of the day, the two of them seemed to have grown closer than ever. Josh, nor Tyler, of course, really thought anything of it. They just discovered they shared the same feelings for one another, so in all reality, they both felt like nothing had changed, even though they basically considered themselves a couple. That's all that had really changed. They spent the rest of the day doing the things they had done when Tyler first arrived. That's all they ever seemed to do, honestly.

As eleven rolled around, they had decided that Tyler was definitely spending the night, which they both kind of expected to happen anyway. They finally got everything ready in the living room around one in the morning, then got situated in front of the tv shortly after. Josh was so happy and was ready to go to sleep, especially after all of the excitement he had.

Tyler had another idea, though.

Josh found Tyler snuggling closer to him, so he reached his arms around Tyler's torso and pulled him closer. Josh almost chocked on his spit when Tyler said he loved him, then kissed him once again. The two soon continued to make out, and wasting no time, Josh decided to crawl on top of Tyler. He only did so because he caught onto Tyler's little plan.

The two of them had pulled each others shirts off after a few minutes, then Tyler pushed Josh back onto the floor. He pulled the blankets off of them and started to kiss Josh's body. Josh squirmed under Tyler's touch, but he knew he loved it, and oddly enough, he wasn't nervous at all. He didn't know how far this was going, but he knew he'd be ok with it.

Things soon got more intense, which included Tyler stripping Josh of his shorts, as well as his boxers. As Tyler wrapped his hand around Josh's already-hard member, Josh let out a small gasp, which soon turned to moans as Tyler moved his hand faster and faster. But as soon as Josh felt Tyler's mouth close around himself, he couldn't help but thrust his hips.

As Tyler sucked harder, also rubbing the other part of Josh's member with his hand, Josh's moans got louder and longer. He didn't even care if he was being a little loud. That was the least of his worries right now. The only thing on his mind was getting the release he knew was coming.

And shortly after, that's what he finally got.

With one last flick of Tyler's hand, Josh's muscles clenched, he moaned Tyler's name, and his hips thrust forward. Tyler gently helped him ride out his high, then crawled up and locked their lips together in a perfect kiss once again. As Josh regained himself, he didn't want to leave Tyler there with nothing, so he pushed Tyler back down and continued pulling his pants and boxers off. He definitely wasted no time closing his mouth around Tyler's member. Tyler let out a long moan that seemed to have started deep in his stomach. Josh licked up Tyler's member, then flicked his tongue around his slit, which made Tyler shudder under Josh. As Josh began to suck on Tyler's member again, he rubbed Tyler's thigh, which made him squirm. Josh knew Tyler was close, but he also wanted to keep teasing him.

And that'd exactly what he did.

Josh teased Tyler until he had him begging him for release. Josh smiled to himself, then finally gave in and flicked his tongue over Tyler's slit again. That was more than enough for Tyler. His body shook slightly as he came with a few loud, deep moans. Josh licked up every bit from his stomach, then crawled up and connected their lips once more.

As Tyler recovered, he snuggled closer to Josh again, happy that all of this had happened. He and his best friend were finally together after all of these years, and really, neither of them could be happier. They both shortly fell asleep in each others' arms, but not without a little feather-light kiss and an "I love you".


End file.
